eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline
Prior to the revamp of Freeport in LU62, new adventurers arrived from Outpost of the Overlord in one of the Freeport Villages some time between levels 5 and 10. They were then prompted to do the Freeport Villages Timeline, which would then lead them to either Sunken City, The Graveyard, or The Sprawl depending on which village the adventurer started in. After completing a quest series in that zone, they would be sent to The Ruins to complete the timeline and introduce them to Heroic content. With the removal of the Freeport Villages in LU62, adventurers seeking better gear should venture to Greater Faydark or Timorous Deep. *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of January 2018.'' *''NOTE: Always start book quests before you begin killing everything!!! __TOC__ The Graveyard Main Quests Starts at: Custodian Zaddar Sullissia #'The Door Knocker' #'Paying a Visit' #'Finding the Pages' #'Testing the Ward' #'Obtaining an Ancient Staff' #'The Book of the Dead' #'Repairing the Ward' #'Reporting to the Ruins' #*Takes you to The Ruins Side Quests *'Bone Dust' (offered by Durkix Kizzkin ) *'Soothing the Spirits of Marr' (offered by any of the Ethernere guards wandering around the zone) Evil-alignment only: *'Bring Out Your Souls' (offered by Zekvila Dizelk ) Dropped Quests *'Rusty Symbol of Marr' (examine a rusty symbol of Marr) *'Natasha's Note' (examine A dirty graverobber note) :*'Notes': rare Book Quests *'Outlying Freeport Creature Cataloging' Removed quests * Sunken City Main Quests Starts at: Inquisitor Thorson #'A Flowing Conversation'(4) #'Spirits of the Night'(6) #'Cataloging Local Critters'(7) #'Finding the Investigator' #'Taking Back from the Blackshields' #'Finding the Shrine' #'Back to the Inquisitor' #'Time to Stop a Madman' #'Searching for the Ruins' #*Takes you to Mooshga in the The Commonlands or to Captain Arellius in The Ruins'' Side Quests *'Gerbard's Coins' (offered by Gerbard the Snitch ) *'Lukur's Antiques' (offered by Lukur Evil-alignment only: *'Joining the Gang' (offered by Manius Galla ) *'Exotic Soups' (offered by Tilzak N`Lim ) Dropped Quests *'Exacting Revenge on the Crabs' (examine A twitching crab claw) *'Jezranaz's Hideous Locket' (examine A hideous troll locket) :*'Note': rare Book Quests *'Outlying Freeport Creature Cataloging' Removed Quests *Donations from the Banker The Sprawl Main Quests Starts at: Enforcer Kurdek #'Training Will Get You Everywhere' #'Bullying the Bully' #'Investigating the Black Magi' #'Dominating the Dervish' #'Heading to the Ruins' #*Leads to The Ruins Side Quests #'Driving Back the Dervish' (repeatable x3) (offered by Liege Aquila ) #'Managing the Magi' (repeatable x3) (offered by Liege Aquila) Evil-alignment only: #'Problem Solving' (offered by Crispin Luvinius ) #'Advanced Problem Solving' (offered by Crispin Luvinius) Dropped Quests *'Shivo's Arcane Rod' (drops from any of the Black Magi) :*'Note': very rare Book Quests *'Outlying Freeport Creature Cataloging' Unlimited Repeatable *'Show 'Em Who's Boss' (offered by Trainer Durbok ) :*''Note'': unlocked only after completion of Dominating the Dervish Removed quests * * * * * The Ruins This is the highest level quest series within the timeline. Main Quests Starts at: Captain Arellius #'Reporting for Duty' (leads to Lieutenant Argosian ) #'Pawns in the Game' #'Pounding the Enemy' #'Prophet and Loss' #'Requesting Further Orders' #'Stepping Up the Offensive' #'Knock the Fight Out of 'Em' #'Vengeance for Shoreside' #'Identifying the Lonetusk Ally' #'File a Final Report' #'A Journey Outside the City' ::*Leads to The Commonlands and The Commonlands Timeline. Side Quests *'Anger-Fang' (offered by: Mardyp Prunt ) Book Quests *'Outlying Freeport Creature Cataloging' Tradeskill Quests #'If I Had A Hammer (Freeport)' (offered by Fangtarn ) Removed Quests * * Collections *Shell collection (note: Sunken City only) *Feather collection (note: The Sprawl only) *Plain moth collection *Striped moth collection *Spotted moth collection *Chipped shards collection *Scuffed shards collection *Cracked bone fragments collection *Shattered bone fragments collection